My Little Pony: Twilight and the Bee
by DamianKastle
Summary: While on a walk, Twilight finds herself once again blocked by a swarm of bees defending their hive. She attempts to use a spell to get rid of them but things quickly go south...


**My Little Pony: Twilight and the Bee**

It was a beautiful afternoon in Ponyville. Despite their being only a few clouds in the sky and a slight cool breeze multiple ponies were out and about without a care or worry in the entire world. That also applied to the town's resident Princess of Friendship; Twilight Sparkle, who was just exiting her castle and breathing in the fresh air before sighing and moving on out.

"Ah… finally… a warm but cool day, _perfect_ for an afternoon walk…" she muttered to herself, relaxed. "I just hope _they_ aren't blocking my way again…"

But as soon as she said those words she soon stopped when she saw what she feared would be up ahead.

Said thing was none other then a large bee's nest just hanging on a tree close by. Usually the bees were out collecting pollen but right now they were all swarming around the nest, protecting it at all costs.

If anypony got too close, they would get stung pretty badly. While Twilight knew she could go around them, the detour was pretty tricky; the path she was on was said to be the most peaceful pathway around but, every time she tried going through, the bees would be there to block her.

"Ugh! Every time! Why is it always _me_ that end's up getting blocked by them? What did I ever _do_ to you guys!?" The Princess questioned the bee's hotly, but she was only answered by continuous loud buzzing.

Twilight Sparkle began to think of ways she could potentially get rid of the bees, or rather get them to move to another place. She considered asking Fluttershy, but then she remembered that she was out of town for the day so that option was no longer available. Twilight continued to think but so far she had nothing. But then…

"Hmm… aha! I got it!" she exclaimed. She quickly charged up her horn and in a flash a large Spellbook appeared. She levitated it over and started skipping through the pages. "A simple spell should do the trick, just gotta figure out which one…"

While she found them a nuisance, she didn't want to seriously hurt them. On the other hoof, she couldn't be too soft, since she had to be firm if she wanted to make sure that they left for good. Eventually she came upon a spell that would do just that.

"Perfect! The relocation spell!" she said. "This should make sure that they _and_ their nest move some place else. Just hope it doesn't scare them much…"

To get their attention, the Princess of Friendship first whistled at the bees loudly and sure enough they all turned to her while she pawed at the ground.

"Ok… now just hold still…"

The magic in her horn charged up slowly but steadily while she prepared to cast her spell. The bees all stared at the bright light in awe for a while before finally a purple beam of magical energy shot out of Twilight's horn and practically electrocuted them all. A bright light filled the area before a flash went off and soon faded.

Anxiously, Twilight slowly opened her eye, expecting the bees to be gone… but unfortunately, much to her dismay, they were all still there. What seemed the most odd was that they all still looked like they were under some kind of trance.

"Oh… well _that_ didn't work, and I was so sure it _would_ …" Twilight remarked to herself, disappointed. She then started to look through her spell book again. "Maybe I missed something…"

As she skimmed through the book she finally noticed the bees just hovering there and lowered the book, perturbed.

"Uh… is something wrong?" The Princess of Friendship asked. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that there _was_ and in a nanosecond it was confirmed when the bees all started glaring at her and buzzing angrily. "Oh no…"

The young Alicorn then started screaming at the top of her lungs and running away once she saw that the bees were beginning to swarm toward her and continued to fly after her as soon as she started running. She considered flying but she knew right away that doing so was pointless, she had to get back home, or at least somewhere where she can hide but the bees soon began to gain on her.

Eventually, before Twilight could consider teleporting away, some of them managed to fly ahead of the others and get even closer to her, the first one quickly flew down towards her flank, it's stinger aimed right at it and soon enough Twilight felt a sharp _poke_ on her hindquarters that made her jump.

"OW!" she yelled before falling on the ground face first, her rump, now with a little red dot on it, stuck up straight in the air. An easy target.

The bees stopped behind her, nodded to each other just as Twilight began to groan and turn her head towards them and then another bee flew down toward her like a missile and stuck it's stinger right into her rear.

"Gah!" Twilight responded in pain while another red bump appeared on her tush.

Pretty soon all the bees were flying around and around her, practically trapping her in a ring of bees and every few seconds one bee would fly out of the ring and give her another sharp sting on the rump, some even stung her on the cutie mark also.

"Ow! OW! OOOWWW!" Twilight cried each time she was stun, and the red marks just kept on coming as the bees kept poking her in the flank with their stingers. Eventually, enough became enough and after concentrating hard enough the magic in Twilight's horn built up before she quickly vanished in a bright flash.

Twilight soon found herself inside a bush and quickly poked her head out to look for any sign of the bees, at the moment there was none but that didn't stop the throbbing she felt in her rump as she moaned and rubbed it, wincing every few seconds. She could feel red bumps all over it, bumps that would be hard to cover up and also make it hard for her to sit down…

"Ooh… what did I do wrong? I'm _sure_ I used the right amount of power? Right…?" she asked herself, meekly. She soon realized that maybe she _did_ use too much power, she was so desperate to get rid of them that she didn't realize how much power she used… "Oh no… what have I done…? I… I gotta get home!"

But before she could go anywhere she heard a sound that sent a shiver down her spine, a _buzzing_ sound and it was right behind her!

Twilight turned and much to her dread she saw the bees from the hive all gathered up in front of her. They quickly formed an angry face and buzzed loudly.

"Ah! I gotta get out of here!" Twilight cried as she prepared to teleport again.

But before she could, a few more bees showed up, carrying with them they're hive. One took out a dollop of honey from it and flung it right at Twilight's horn, coating it to prevent her using her magic.

The Princess screamed. "NO!" she exclaimed in despair before ducking into the bush again and curling up into a ball. However, some of the bees managed to get through and grab onto her tail. When enough latched on, they mustered their collective strength to lift her in the air "Hey! No! Let me go! Forgive me! Ah!"

The bees continued to pull her tail upward until her rump was sticking out of the bush, after which they released her tail and regrouped with their fellow compatriots, who were all gathered above her rear, ready to strike. Twilight tried to move out of the bush, but found that her limbs seemed to be tangled in the branches of the bush and would take time to get out of.

"No… please… I beg of you… don't…!" she pleaded. The bees refused to listen and, one by one, they resumed jabbing her in the butt with their sharp stingers, making her squeal, yelp, and cry each time they did.

She tried swatting at them with her tail but seemed to miss every time and all it really did was make them more angry and sting her even more, causing her rear end to wiggle and shake from side to side.

One or two ponies spotted her but they didn't seem to notice the bees, just their newest Princess sticking her rump in the air, shaking it and apparently _mooning_ them. They each cringed with disgust and quickly walked away, one even shielded her kids eyes.

Tears soon began to form in Twilight's eyes as she continue to feel the agonizing pain of the bee's stingers injecting their venom into her rear, it was almost as bad as being _spanked_. And as she began to cry she silently prayed for somepony, _anypony_ , to show up and save her.

Her prayers seemed to be answered when she heard what seemed to be a loud vacuum cleaner turning on outside of the bush. The bees heard it also and were soon away by the intense winds that seemed to be sucking them towards it. The bees heard it also and were soon swept away by the intense winds that seemed to be sucking them towards it.

The one using said vacuum was none other then Pinkie Pie herself and in a flash she used the super vacuum cleaner to suck all the bees into it before flipping a switch, turning it around and shooting them all back out into the distance. After which she tossed it away and turned to her still stuck friend.

"Hi, Twilight!" she chirped, happily.

"Pinkie Pie? Is that you?" Twilight asked, surprised.

"Yepperooni!" The party pony confirmed, happily.

"Oh thank goodness! Now can you get me out of here? I'm stuck…" Twilight admitted, shamefully.

"No problem!" Pinkie declared as she took the bush and practically ripped it off of Twilight, as if it was a sticker or a dress she was wearing. Princess Twilight sighed with relief upon being freed but soon heard something else… The sound of _laughter_.

She looked up and saw that it was three Pegasi bullies, that usually taunted Rainbow Dash, floating above her.

"Hey, look! It's Princess _Moon_ light!" Hoops joked.

"Dude! Look at her _butt_! She should be a _stop sign_!" Dumb-bell added, mockingly. Twilight blushed, almost as red as her rear currently was from all the bee stings. "Come on Princess! Shake that thing!"

And to add insult to injury the trio quickly began to moon her and shake their own rears similar to how she did with her own earlier before flying off.

Twilight even heard another mare react with disgust upon seeing her stun tush. "Ugh! Put that thing _away_! They're like… _children_ here!" she remarked before trotting off.

The Princess soon became flushed with embarrassment and gulped loudly before finally asking. "Uh… Pinkie Pie?"

"Yeah, Twilight?"

"How long exactly was I… 'shaking it'?"

"Oh… about five minutes or so." Pinkie replied, shrugged.

"What!?" Twilight reacted. "Oh no…"

Pinkie then finally noticed the sting marks on her friend's hindquarters. "Hey, what happened to your tushie anyway?"

Twilight sighed and rubbed it. "Got stung by the bees…" she admitted, shamefully.

"Ooh… well don't worry, I got some ice for you to sit on, that should help, right?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Yes… thank you Pinkie…" Twilight sighed, relieved.

"Good! And look at it this way; it could have been worse." Pinkie pointed out..

" _How_?" Twilight questioned.

"They could have stun you in a more _special spot_." The pink pony whispered to her.

Twilight looked at her very confused before it finally dawned on her just what she meant and it made her blush bright red once more. " _Pinkie_!" she began to scold. But before she could say anymore, a lone bee, that Pinkie Pie missed, flew around and zoomed towards Twilight and before she knew it she felt another sharp _poke_ in the area right below her tail and it quickly caused her to scream at the very top of her lungs.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
